


Two Worlds

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-15
Updated: 2002-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] They might be from two different worlds, but they're still a family. Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Worlds

**Title:** Two Worlds  
**Music:** "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins  
**Duration:** 3:15  


**Links:** [5.37mb zipped wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/worlds.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
